Talk:Ship gymnasium
Night "Captain Honor Harrington preferred to use it late at night, when no one else was around. (HH2)" Ok, I wonder about this. Naval vessels need to be manned 24 by 7, especially when they're at war, so a significant complement of the ship's crew would be on a rotation... So why would there be a low time for use of such facilities. I'd have guessed that at any point, a third to 2 thirds of the crew would be off-duty. Emteeoh 20:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : Good point. Guess DW didn't really think that through. And by the way, if I was the captain, I'd just say "Get the f**k outta here, this place is mine for the next three hours!" ;-) -- SaganamiFan 21:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::You all obvously have not been in a naval sevice. All ships operate on a day/night cycle even submarines. The main reason is as much as a third of the crew stand no ship board watches and only work 'offices hours'. These will include ships office, disbursing(payroll), post office, supply office, barber shop(will work evening hours couple of times a week)ships store, gear issuence lockers ie cleaning gear or power tools. ::Also Sag if a CO pulled a stunt like you stated in your post by ordering the crew out of the ships gym or any other general use space, that CO would gone as soon as the chain of command found out about it. And that CO's career would crater on the order of the Grand Canyon. Basicly if a CO did that in the morning there would be a new CO aboard by nightfall.--John964 23:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I admit it! I have never been in military service of any kind. Thanks for the clarification. I had read about the scale of ... ancillary services?... on aircraft carriers, but I wasn't thinking about that being a significant percentage of a starship... Although, I wonder... Would you have a payroll on a starship? In an electronic banking system, you're better off not shipping money and payroll personel into battle... But the communications delays would make it hard for crew to spend their money... Emteeoh 00:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Same with me :-) ::::I think it's pretty clear that all banking is done electronically in the Post Diaspora era. BuPers likely has an entire section responsible for the payroll. -- SaganamiFan 00:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Disbursing does not only due payroll they also handle the ships contracts with suppliers ie foodstuffs. As to payroll they probably due have credit chips or something equivelent to a modern day debitcard but a ship will pay crew members a lot like they due today. I use to have direct diposit and then write checks againt that amount with disbursing. also disbursing would have to have some kind of forign exchange to go between tha various forign currencies ie Solarian Credit and manticorian Dollar and what ever the Andies or the Sillies use for libirty call when a ship visits a forign planet. Also I forgot to add that not all watch standers on a ship stand the same watch schedual some stand port and starboard ie 6 hours on 6 hours off or 1 and 2 or 1 and 3, 1 watch on 2 off.John964 02:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC)